New Clique?
by fashion epidemic
Summary: The Clique has officially been expelled from OCD, but even if their not enrolled in the school, their still the most popular, right? Or will a new clique steal their popularity, their guys, and their pride.


The bell started to ring as Massie plopped down in her desk. She flipped her glossy hair over her shoulder, and looked around. Kids decked out in Abercrombie, American Eagle and Hollister took their seats around her. She rolled her eyes. These public school kids seriously needed help in the shopping department, next thing she knew they would all be wearing Gap like Claire, she shuddered and looked away. She missed OCD, none of those girls would ever be caught dead wearing these clothes, not even the LBR's. The past month in a public school had tortured Massie like staring at last years Ugg boot rejects. If only Dylan's mom hadn't kissed her teacher, if only Dylan hadn't run away, if only Massie hadn't fallowed………. Massie was jerked from her thoughts by the sound of her teacher's angry voice, "68" she screeched, "The average in this class for our last test was 68!" Massie ignore her and let out a sigh. "I'm sorry Massie am I boring you?" Her teacher snapped, approaching her desk. Massie felt everybody's eyes on her, her face started to redden, "just a little." Massie snapped back, the whole class busted out laughing. "Quiet!" her teacher screamed, her face reddening, "not another word! And Massie," she said turning back around to face her, "Detention." Massie smiled to herself, sure she hated detention, but she loved attention, and her little quip had definitely earned it. The bell rang and everybody rushed from the classroom. As she left a few boys approached her, "That was totally awesome in class," one of the boys said, "Did you see her face?" Massie smiled and pushed her hair back in a flirty way. "Hey you single?" another boy asked, his friend punched him, and he giggled. "Sorry," she cooed "I have a boyfriend." She winked at him and turned away. No matter how cute the boys were here, Derrington (which she still called her boyfriend) was much better. He was athletic, rich and HOT! She felt a pang in her stomach, she missed OCD so much. She entered the Cafeteria and made her way over to her table. Dylan, Kristen and Claire were already there. She pulled out her lunch; she never ate the Cafeteria food in this school. She had made that mistake the first day, and nearly puked the second the greasy fries touched her mouth. Alicia plopped down next to her and pulled out her lunch. "Ehmagod!" she exclaimed, "The guys here are so hot! I've been asked out by at least 6 since we've been at this school." She smirked and looked around. "Well I think the Briarwood boys are hotter." Massie snapped, causing the whole table to look up. "Alicia's eyes grew wide, "I wasn't insulting Derrington," she said apologetically, she looked at Claire, "or Cam." Claire just smiled weakly. In attempt to change the subject, Dylan cut in. "Why haven't there been any parties at this school?" she complained, "at OCD there was always a party." "There doesn't seem to be any parties lately at OCD though," Kristin added, "or else we would have been invited." "Yeah," said Claire, "why haven't there been any parties?" They all looked at Massie. After thinking for a moment she answered. "Well its obvious isn't it?" She said rolling her eyes, but it was apparent by her friend's blank stares that it wasn't. Sighing, Massie explained, "We were the only ones who would have a party, because we were the A-list. Relief spread over her friends faces. "I was worried that we just weren't being invited to the parties," Dylan said sipping her water. "Why would they do that?" Alicia snapped. Massie was secretly glad that Alicia stood beside her, because she had had the same worries Dylan did. "Why don't we just throw a party?" Kristin joked, "Who wouldn't want to come to the expelled girl's party. Massie stared at her, "Kristin you're a genius!" she shrieked, causing the surrounding tables to stare. "Huh? Kristin asked, but Massie interrupted. "We'll throw out own party, and that way we will be able to see everybody from OCD." Alicia's face lit up, "yes!" She yelled, "That's an awesome idea." Massie looked at Claire who was beaming, "Briarwood boys are invited too right?" She asked, "Definitely." Massie replied, waving her hand in the air. She chucked her lunch bag in the trash and pulled out her palm pilot, the day's events needed to be recorded.

Current State of the Union

In Out

OCD Public school

Parties Sleepovers

Attention Detention


End file.
